


Finding a Notebook

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98)



Series: Avalya and Hadrian, the tales of a researcher and himbo [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, himbo warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow
Summary: A relaxing evening after a hunt became a frantic search for a notebook. Hadrian's evening, and life, were both about to get interesting.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Avalya and Hadrian, the tales of a researcher and himbo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856122
Kudos: 4





	Finding a Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a very good friend, who is very much in love with my OC Hadrian. This one's for you.  
> Say hi to me on Tumblr [here](https://https://www.tumblr.com/blog/himbo-hunter-hadrian)

Sighing contentedly, Hadrian stood watching the sun dip below the horizon atop the Celestial Pursuit, nursing a cup of Vigorwasp nectar tea. He had returned only an hour before from a hunt; a rambunctious Barroth was rampaging around the Wastes, upset by a Diablos destroying the ant spires. He liked being up in the suspended ship, able to see far off into the distance, he liked to forget and let his thoughts wander. He took a sip of his tea, the healing warmth spreading through his whole body. Sighing contentedly again, a small smile appeared on his face, enjoying the peace. A rattling sounded from behind him: someone was coming up. He ignored it, still staring out ahead. 

The sound ceased, footsteps landing on the deck. Curiosity couldn’t leave him alone; he straightened and turned. He was greeted by a woman, smaller than him, petite in her stature. She was facing away from him but he quickly took note of her silver hair. He blinked twice, then cleared his throat. “Hello!” He greeted jovially, putting on a winning smile. “Lovely evening, isn’t it?” She turned to face him, causing him to take in a quick breath. She had a small, pale face, the reddest lips he’d ever seen, small, green intelligent eyes shining in the last vestiges of sunlight. She returned a smile as he asked, “what brings you to the Celestial Pursuit?”

Her eyes gave him a once over, then locked onto his. She gave him another smile, smaller this time, as she replied, “I’m looking for my notebook. It has research on a Kirin that was spotted wandering around the Coral Highlands.” Her voice was light, almost quiet, like she was afraid to speak. “I cannot lose it. Have you seen it anywhere? It’s red, with a vine clasp.” 

Hadrian raised his cup to take another drink as he thought. And thought. And thought. Finally he shook his head, “sorry, I don’t remember seeing anything like that.” Her face fell, dismayed as her search would continue on. “Tell you what, I’ll help you find it. My name is Hadrian Custos.” He held out his hand for a shake. 

She took it, feeling the strength and roughness of his hand. “I’m Avalya.” She responded. “Thank you for helping me look, I’ve been at it for hours now.” Hadrian suggested she ask the hub lasses if they had seen it anywhere. Avalya nodded, thinking it couldn’t hurt to try but, regretfully, the lasses told her that they hadn’t seen the notebook around, but maybe check with the Resource Centre instead. Riding down the lift, both Hadrian and Avalya ran over to the Resource Manager, asking the elven looking man if he had seen the notebook. “Sorry, my dear, I haven’t. I will keep an eye out for it.” He said with a slight frown. 

Hadrian saw Avalya become more and more deflated at receiving bad news and resolved to cheer her up. He led her to the stairway past Botanical Research, heading upward to the canteen. “All this book finding is hungry work. What say you to a snack?” He said with a toothy grin, hoping to cheer her up with warm food and a cold drink. She gave him a tried, crestfallen look, but couldn’t help but smile at his goofy face. He seemed to be a ball of endless positivity, taking her hand gently and pulling along with him. Hadrian greeted the Meowscular Chef with the same energy he’d shown her not a few minutes before, asking the retired Palico for some of his best cuts and ale. 

Taking the platters over to where Avalya was sat, he set them down and removed the lids with a flourish, causing her to giggle. The enticing aroma got to her, causing her stomach to audibly growl. Hadrian chuckled as she blushed, encouraging her to dig in, sitting down and doing the same himself. In between bites, Hadrian stated, “y’know, I think your notebook will be in a really weird place.” He dropped the skewer he was holding and picked up another, looking pensive before eating again. Avalya sighed, stabbing absently at a steak, clear she didn’t have much of an appetite despite her hunger. Hadrian frowned, shuffling around the circular stone table. Grabbing a fork, he stabbed a small bite of roasted Aptonoth and held it out for her. He gave her his best puppy eyes, encouraging her to eat just a little. She rolled her eyes, taking the fork from him and taking the bite into her mouth, sighing at the warm, buttery flavour. Hadrian smiled, content she ate something, tried to entice her to more. Avalya relented, surprised she gave in to the eyes of a man she just met, but felt his insistence on her eating came from a good place.

After both had eaten their fill, they stood to continue their search as a server palico came to take away the empty platters. They travelled all around Astera, searching high and low for the elusive notebook. The sun had long set, the moon and stars shining brightly overhead, casting an ethereal glow on Astera. 

Bent down from under a cart, Hadrian eventually stood and turned to Avalya to regretfully disappoint her, only for his breath to be caught again at the sight of her. She looked like an otherworldly goddess with the moon’s light on her skin, casting a brilliant shine from its paleness. Swallowing his thoughts and shaking his head, he relayed he hadn’t been able to find anything. She looked crestfallen again, her head hanging low. 

An idea popped into his head, walking toward her, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. “How about we go to bed, rest up, and we’ll search again tomorrow. Sound good?” He asked, giving her a gentle smile. She sighed out loudly, nodding her head. He bid her a goodnight, giving her a one armed hug and another smile. She blushed at the contact, but returned his smile. Hadrian made his way over to the lifts, taking one to the level above, and headed to the residential area of Astera. Entering his room, he saw it was lit by the fireplace in front of the bed and the candelabra either side of his bed. He removed his coat and gauntlets, throwing them both to the ground in a tired daze. Walking to his bed, he sat down and began to remove his boots, relieved at the feeling of being able to stretch his toes properly. He began to remove his socks and trousers, dropping them to the floor too, and removed his undershirt. Turning to his left, he noticed something sat at the end of his bed. Picking it up revealed it to be what he had spent hours searching for. Avalya’s notebook! Standing up, he walked over to where he typically kept his equipment, placing it on a shelf. He then walked back to his bed, sliding under the covers and passing out within seconds, the day’s events catching up to him.

He awoke to bright morning sunlight shining onto his face and his palico on his chest, Willow having crept in during the night to sleep with her hunting partner. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head and popping the joints in his neck. He patted Willow, asking for her to move so he could sit up, the palico protesting slightly, but crawled over beside him and promptly went back to sleep. Hadrian smiled lazily, blinking slowly, another yawn creeping out. Pulling back the covers, he climbed out of bed, looking for a shirt and a pair of trousers he could wear.

Rooting through his equipment box gave him what he needed and he sauntered sleepily out of his room, headed in the direction of the canteen. The Meowscular Chef greeted him a good morning, handing him a ready made platter of breakfast food and tea. He took it gratefully, turning away to look for a place to sit. Scanning the canteen, he noticed a familiar pale looking sitting alone, head hanging in her hands, a cup of what looked to be coffee untouched in front of her. He made his way over to her, setting down his platter. 

“Good morning,” he said, voice still slightly rough from sleep. He took a sip of his tea as Avalya looked up, eyes widening slightly at the sudden company.

“Oh, morning,” she replied in kind, her voice quiet. Hadrian asked if she had rested well, noting her face lacked the shine it had the day before. She nodded, but she looked tired. He ate his food in silence, it being clear she had no interest in conversation at the moment. After eating his fill, he leaned back, taking in a deep breath. He gasped aloud when he suddenly remembered he had meant to seek her out. “Come with me!” He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and beckoning her along. She gave him a confused look, but followed him. Maybe he could do something to help brighten her morning, dull as it was. Leading back to the residential area, he opened the door to his room. Apologising for the mess he made, he headed over to his equipment box, pulling the very thing they’d been searching for all yesterday evening. He presented the notebook to her with a dramatic flourish, watching as her eyes widened and a large smile breaking out on her face. Grabbing it quickly, she hugged it close to her chest, asking where he had found it. “I saw it on my bed, I guess I must’ve found it before heading out to hunt that Barroth.” He explained, shrugging his shoulders. “I was going to turn it in but I was pressed for time and Willow was getting impatient with me.” He gestured to the still sleeping palico, curled up on a pillow. 

She thanked him for finding the notebook, and for helping the day before. He waved it off, telling her ‘anyone could’ve helped out’. The task completed, Hadrian decided time was for him to dress for the day. Removing the shirt he was wearing, he turned to look through his box for something much more comfortable to wear. 

Blushing furiously, Avalya managed to squeak out, "thank you again," and quietly exited the room in a rush. 

Hadrian turned to give a bright smile, only to find that she was gone.


End file.
